Judgment
by LightShadowsh
Summary: Vergil has lost his power and back to the human world to confess... but only one person there is to listen to his confession and judge him. a oneshot Dante x Vergil.


This is a one shot Dante x Vergil story. It contains mature content, so please don't read if you hate hard yaoi. It's my very first lemon, so please go easy on me.

….

Judgment

Hell was a place for sinners, sinners who refused to confess, who refused to take their punishments; Pride, envy, lust, greed, wrath, gluttony and sloth.

And he had sinned five of them, he clutched to his pride, lusted after power, his greed of power and control has taken over him, and his wrath toward this world led him to envy his brother for being easy going; for taking the easy sins, gluttony and sloth. However, was Dante really lazy? If he was, then why did he drag his ass all over that way, faced all that danger to help him… for now, he didn't know if his brother really was a sinner, but he knew very well that he was.

And he was here… at the Devil May Cry shop to confess. To pay for his sins. And his judge wouldn't be other than his other half, the other son of Sparda… Dante.

Dante understood his sins better than any priest and any judge. What did they know about being a half devil… about being the son of Sparda… Sparda. Their hero. That's all they know about him… hero. But him… Sparda was his father, his source of power… his everything that was ripped from him when he was a child.

Opening the gates of Devil May Cry, no one was inside. He wasn't surprise, it was midnight. His brother must be sleeping anyway. This was not the time to sleep. It was time for his judgment. He must know his punishment… he came to confess, there must be someone there to hear him.

His legs dragged him upstairs where Dante's room was supposed to be. Messy messy room and the bed looked horrible. The room smelled of dust and the wardrobe was opened revealing a messy bundle of clothes and… a bra?

He ignored that sight and walked to the bathroom. No one was inside. Turning to leave, he was met with the sight of Dante, covered in blood, standing there pointing his gun at him

"Good evening, my dear brother… it certainly has been long since we've last met"

"Cut the crap Vergil. You know very well you're not welcomed in the human world. Not after what you did" Dante said glaring at the other, and then he smirked "don't tell me you've missed me"

The smirk was met with a small smile "why not? After all, you are the only one that shares the Sparda blood with me. Remember him? Our father." What was he saying? He came here to confess, to tell his brother that he learnt his lesson, to tell him that he had enough of being imprisoned under Mundus. Having finally escaped after his precious power was robbed from him leaving him a mere human, nothing more. Forcing him to have the human world as his home. He finally escaped Mundus, but he came here just to let his pride get the best of him?

Dante smirked "our father? You think we belong to our father? Our father is dead. So amuse me Vergil… what is the REAL purpose of your existence in here?"

"I deserve to be where I belong Dante. You have said it yourself. Our father died, and the only place left for me to belong is our mother's home" yes! After losing his power, he was not fit to be in that place… there, he was just a meal for the demons to devour.

Dante glared at Vergil "what happened to you Vergil?" he could sense it. The lack of his brother's power "had losing too much affected your memory?" he lowered his gun "if you came here for our mother, she died… you have nowhere to be welcomed here.

Nowhere to be welcomed here. Not in the human world, nor in the demon world "then I shall welcome death my brother. For I have no place and no one to belong to… when our father's world refused to let me keep my sins, and our mother's home refused to let me confess. Then I have nowhere else to go, and no one to belong to."

Dante smirked "but brother. You still have hell AND the human world to belong to" he said and took a couple of steps closer making Vergil retreat until he reached the bedside "here Vergil, I can be your hell… the demon who makes you sin, and I can be your church, your judge. The one who will listen to your confession and the one who will punish you." So that's why Vergil was here. After all he had done, he thought it was easy to just come and say he was at mistake "but that makes you belong to me and only me" he walked closer until he was exactly in front of Vergil "you're mine Vergil… body and soul" he smirked at the confusion that was set all over Vergil's face. He deserved it. For coming back after all these years. When he finally forgot his brother existed, when he finally started to heal… his brother was here to confess… so be it… he will let him have his judgment he so much desired. He will let Vergil understand, what belonging to someone really meant. How it really hurt.

Vergil couldn't believe it. What did Dante mean by saying that? His soul and body was his and only his? It was as if Dante wanted to hint something that Vergil was supposed to understand, that was until Dante pushed the other on the bed roughly

"why Vergil?" Dante asked straddling him "why killing me then escape, then come back to kill me when I'm finally back to life"

"D-Dante?"

"no!" he said then laid on Vergil whispering in his ear "I won't allow you to break me… this time…" he cupped Vergil's face "I'll be the one to break you"

"Dante! D-" his words were muffled by Dante's lips covering his. His eyes widened as Dante started unzipping his vest caressing his collarbone and chest. What was going on? Why was Dante touching him in such a way that only lovers should. He tried to push Dante away but he gasped when the other's hand was inside his pants. When did Dante unbutton his trouser? "D-Dante" he gasped, he eyes rolling to the back at the sensation. He whimpered and Dante caressed him more

"like that brother?" Dante asked licking Vergil's chin and neck then inhaled it as Vergil started bucking up to Dante's movement

"D-Dante… d-don't"

"why?' he caught a nipple and started sucking, making Vergil shudder "you don't really seem to want me to stop "he bit the nipple gently before he lick it and kiss it going down to Vergil's navel as he licked all the way. At this point, Vergil had already lost it. He was gasping for breaths trying to keep his moans and whimpers inside. Dante stopped caressing him down and he frowned, Dante smiled at him then went up to kiss his lips. This time Vergil answered the kiss, when air became an issue, they pulled apart, and Vergil looked at Dante with half lidded eyes, his look defeated… broken

"why?"

Dante smirked at that question, as simple as that… why? Why? Heh! How blunt of you Vergil

"because you deserve it" he said and kissed Vergil again "you deserve it, every good thing in it… and every bad thing" he started kissing Vergil's neck and sucking giving him two marks beneath his ear and the side of his neck and Vergil clutched Dante's shoulders "you deserve every moment of pleasure that you're feeling… and-" Vergil gasped in pain when Dante's finger was inside him "and you deserve every moment of pain you're feeling"

"D-Da-" he gasped when the finger moved inside him "Dante… I-" he didn't know it hurt his brother that much. Was coming back worth it? Was it worth all this? Seeing the pain in his brother's eyes as he assaulted him "I'm sorry"

"SHUT UP!" Dante growled his finger's going deeper not caring about the way Vergil flinched when he did it "you just think it's enough? One word Vergil! On Fucking Word! Sorry! For what? For abandoning me? For killing innocent people? For stabbing me? For letting our mother just die?" he didn't blame him for their mother's death. He never did, but the broken look on Vergil's face when he heard it was worth it "it's time for you to pay for what you've caused others… the pain, the misery…" he kissed Vergil again, a long passionate kiss "the loneliness I suffered while you were away"

Vergil looked away; he didn't struggle when Dante pulled his pants down, nor when Dante ripped his beloved Victorian coat and the vest that was underneath leaving him completely exposed and vulnerable. He didn't push Dante away when the other touched and caressed every single part of his body

"you deserve it Vergil" Dante said as he kissed all over Vergil's body "you deserve all this" there was tears running down Dante's cheeks "you deserve what's happening to you… being torn between pleasure and pain, hatred and love, life and death" he unbuttoned his own trousers and pulled them down "you deserve it" he laid himself upon his older brother and grinded himself to him. Vergil gasped, trying to hold the tears inside him… it was painful…. Seeing his brother torn like that, tormented, suffering all because of him. What had he done to his dear brother? His dear younger brother.

"Vergil" Dante whispered licking the other's lips "I want you… I want you to feel it… the pain I'm feeling… I want you to taste it, the bitter taste of that sweet sweet pain of love and hatred that I felt. I want you to feel it… to know it… to live it.

As if he couldn't feel it already? Vergil felt every single word Dante had said and it pained him that his brother felt this way. A mistake, a mistake that was made by his human side that he thought he deserted it. No… he didn't. had he deserted his human side, he wouldn't have felt all this pain of losing his mother, he wouldn't have taken advantages of his demonic power in order to gain more. Greed was a sin. But it was committed by humans. And he was confessing this sin… he deserved what's happening to him

Vergil stared at Dante with broken eyes, finally tears running down his eyes as Dante waited his answer. Was Dante waiting his permission? Was Dante trying to give him mercy? "no! don't go easy" he said "I deserve this judgment… I will take my punishment, for I confess my sins… for I want to be purified"

Dante nuzzled Vergil's neck "a demon can't be purified by another Vergil… but at least, I accept your confession" he parted Vergil's legs and got in between then, laying down, placing a chaste kiss over the other's lips "and I will give you the punishment you so much desire"

A gasp of pain escaped Vergil as his brother thrust inside him. Strong, hard thrusts with no mercy upon those poor muscles that were ripping due to the harshness of the assault.

However, all Vergil did was part his thighs more giving Dante more room. He deserved pain and Dante deserved relief. He wrapped his arms around Dante holding him tightly but gently, I am here… I will not go away… I will not escape again… I am yours, body and soul

Dante kissed Vergil harshly, his hand on his chest, twisting his nipples and rolling them. Vergil gasped and bucked up meeting Dante's thrusts. The bed already stained with red spots under their bodies. But neither minded it. It was time, when they both were supposed to share the pain and pleasure… and sin.

Quicking his movement, Dante started to thrust harder and faster, his member quickly going in and out of his brother "fuck… tight" he gasped as he neared his shooting moment. Vergil was under him gasping and moaning. A deadly sinful beautiful sight he couldn't resist. Crashing his lips to the other as they shared a passionate kiss and his thrusts couldn't get any faster. Their kiss muffled Dante's long moan as he shot inside Vergil. Wanting the other to feel it also, he started caressing Vergil's member quickly making him moan even louder. He bucked his hips a couple of times then came also after Dante a few moments before Dante lose all his strength and collapse on him.

His arms still wrapped around Dante, he caressed his back and Dante pushed his limp member inside Vergil more making the other gasped "D-Dante"

Dante licked Vergil's cheek and whispered "I sentence you a life time prison here… near your brother, in your mother's home"

Vergil closed his eyes softly then nodded, and Dante pulled away "welcome back brother"

This time, there was no pain shared in their kiss… only love.


End file.
